The Oracle's Daughter
by PJOandHoO
Summary: Being a demigod is one thing but being the Oracle's daughter is something else. (I'm not really good at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Thunder shook at Olympus as Zeus ranted on about oaths being broken.

His usual stormy gray eyes were electric blue. Electricity flicker in them from time to time. His fists were clench together so hard, his knuckles turned white. He clench his jaw from yelling in fury.

His brother, Poseidon, is sitting next to him. He is looking at the young couple, hand in hand, in the center of the throne room.

All of the Olympians were there. They have been called in an urgent meeting, even Hades. But they didn't expect that the meeting was about _this._

The couple look frightened. They had never seen Zeus rage before and they certainly wouldn't want to witness it again. The hairs on their arms stood up as electricity cackled at the humid air.

"How could you do this?! You vowed to be maiden!" Zeus bellows at the young girl.

"And you" now rounding up on the man "How could you do this to her?! You know she is forbidden to have a child!"

The young woman rub her swollen stomach at the mention of her child. The guy swallowed. He knew it was not right but he couldn't help it. He is in love with her and it breaks his heart if he can't be with her.

Taking pity on them and also sensing the love, Aphrodite says "Zeus calm down. They love each other! What do you expect? They would ignore each other? That's just cruel."

"Don't you tell me what cruel is! You're to blame here too! You made them fall in love."

"So what if I did? If they didn't like each other, then they never would have gotten together but they did."

"Don't you sass me!" Zeus snap. "This is a huge thing! What are we going to do with the child?"

"If I may," the young girl started. "I now this is a huge thing to ask but may you give some of your powers to her? All of you, major and minor."

To say the gods was shock would be an understatement. All of them couldn't speak. They had never heard such a request before.

"What you ask is too, much" Poseidon says. He was a little disappointed at his son for making the Oracle pregnant but he saw their love for each other and he knew that it is pure.

"Father" the young man says. "We know it is but the child is in danger especially at this time. The Fates told us that our daughter will be able to see the past and future of anyone. Your enemies could use her. They would make her tell them what will happen. Having some of your powers, she will be protected."

"Please. Our child's in danger. If any of you has a child that you know will be in danger, you would do the same" the young girl pleaded.

The gods and goddesses thought about it and they knew it was true. So they summoned every god and goddess. Major and minor.

The tension was in the room. Some of them don't exactly get along with each other.

"Why are we here?" Hecate asks annoyed.

"There has been an incident" Zeus answer, slowly. He doesn't know how to say it to them without one of them yelling.

"What incident?" Thanatos ask, curiously. He was collecting a soul when the Olympians called a meeting. He would have skip it but this is the first time they called _all_ the gods, major and minor. This meeting must be very important.

"The Oracle got pregnant. Isn't it wonderful?" Aphrodite squealed.

"WHAT?!" everyone of them yelled.

"Yes. The Oracle got pregnant."

"By whom?" Janus asks.

"My son" Poseidon says. Every god started yelling at the the young man while some goddesses started yelling at the girl.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed and the argument died down.

"We've already argued and it's no use because it's too late" Zeus continued.

"Why are we here then?" Nike ask.

"Well the Oracle," the young girl frowned being called "the Oracle" instead of her name as if she wasn't important to be remembered.

"Wants a request for the safety of her child" Zeus continued.

"What's the request?" Nemesis ask.

Zeus hesitated. He didn't know if he should say. This is insane. He knew it. But the girl was right. A lot of their enemies would use the child. So doing what he thinks what is right he said "We would give our powers to her. All of us"

Instantly, everyone protested. They don't want some _child_ having that kind of power. It would be preposterous.

"QUIET!" Zeus yelled. Everyone close their mouths.

"We know this is a huge request-" Zeus got cut off.

"Gee, you think?" Hercules said sarcastically.

Zeus ignored his son and was about to continue when Athena cut him off "But it is sufficient that we must protect the child. The Fates said she will be able to see the past and future. Enemies will use her against us. We must give some of our powers to her not only for the safety of the child but for all of us."

Everyone quieted down at Athena's words. She does know how to persuade someone. She is the goddess of wisdom after all.

"Fine" Hecate gave in. Everyone started agreeing as well. Everyone lined up at the front of the girl. Each of them place their hands on her swollen stomach and gave some of their powers. It took a while but eventually everyone was done.

Now all they have to do is wait for a powerful half-blood to get out of her mother's womb.

* * *

**_A few days_**

Athena sat on her throne thinking deeply. The others were looking at her, as if waiting for an answer.

Zeus looked angry but you could see the disbelief look on his face.

The Oracle was there and so was the son of Poseidon. They look distress. All of them. They had no idea where the baby was. She just went missing.

Not a single one know where she is. Everyone was trying their hardest to find the girl.

Hades, suddenly appeared out of no where. The gods, instantly sat bolt right up.

"Have you found her?" the young girl asks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Tear stains were on her cheeks. Aphrodite would've do something about her look but now is not the time.

"Yes" Hades answered gravely.

"Where is she?!" the girl practically scream.

Hades swallowed "Some place you don't want to know and would not believe"

"My daughter is missing! I want to know where she is now!" the girl cried. The young man hugged the girl tight. He too wants to know where his daughter is.

"Where is she?" Poseidon asks. He was worried for his granddaughters life too.

"You would not believe me" Hades replied.

"Brother," Zeus said slowly. "Where is she?"

Hades' answer made everyone shiver and the temperature drop down low. "Tartarus"

* * *

**_Tartarus_**

In a cold, black place where monsters go, Titans are imprisoned and the gods never go, was a baby girl. She was only a few weeks old. She was in her bundle of blankets, not knowing what was happening. She was innocent. Her eyes were changing colors. First black, brown, sea-green, gray, electric blue and so on. She was inspecting the place.

Suddenly, she cried. Her stomach was growling. She was starving. She hadn't ate anything in three days straight.

A low growl was heard. "Feed her something you fools!"

"Yes sir" voices said. There were noises from somewhere. Feet running and voices talking. Someone shove something to the baby's mouth. It was a small bottle with a teat. A baby's bottle.

The baby drank it without question. As long as it's food, she'll eat it . . . or in her case, drink it.

A cold laugh echoed. It sent a shiver to the baby.

"So innocent," the voice crooned. "Not knowing a single thing on what is happening."

"Si-sir," a voice said. "What will you do with the girl? You can't harm her. The gods put protection on her."

"I can't harm her" the cold menacing voice said. "But I _can _keep her"


	2. Chapter 2

Juliene's POV

_RIIIIIIIIING_

My alarm clock rang through my ears. Without removing my head from the pillow, my hand reach the clock and I turned it off.

Another boring day at school. Well, at least it's Friday.

I got out of bed lazily and went to my bathroom. "Ow" I muttered as I bump my head at the door. I opened it with my eyes half-open. Why do people even have to go to school? I look myself in the mirror. My eyes were still tired but I opened them as wide as they could go. My teeth ache from the braces. I brush my teeth then took a quick shower.

After finishing, I put my regular clothes on: Black jeans, blue shirt with the words "I Hate Boys", and white converse.

Yup, just my regular attire.

I grab my backpack and my glasses. Yes, glasses. My eyesight isn't exactly good but it's not _that_ bad, I hope. Anyway, I walk out of my room and went down to the kitchen, where my mother was cooking.

"Morning" I muttered.

"Morning" mom repeated. She was cooking bacon. One of my favorites. But I'm not hungry and my teeth really hurts. "Hungry?" she asks.

"Not really" I admitted. "I'll just drink milk" My hand reach for the handle of the refrigerator and grab the carton of milk.

Before I could drink from it, mom said sternly "Use a glass"

"Fine" I muttered. I really hate using a glass. It's such a waste. You could just drink from the cartoon. My mom and I are the only ones living in this house anyway. Except maybe my brother but he's in college right now so he doesn't count. I check the clock and nearly choke. I'm going to be late!

"Gotta go" I told my mom then grab my backpack and ran out of the kitchen.

"Be good!" I heard my mom yelled.

"No promises!" I shouted back. I could practically hear her sigh. Well, that's what you get when I'm your child. You don't know what to expect from me.

I reach school just as the bell was about to ring. That was close. The teacher said if I'd be late again, I'll get detention.

"Sup?" I whispered to Sam, who was sitting right next to me.

"You were almost late" she said. That's her saying hello.

"Well, I'm not" I pointed out.

"_Almost_" Sam said stressing the word. What is it with her and punctuality? I swear, she's like an Athena's kid. I always tell her this but she just shrugs it off but you could see her pride radiating of her. She was really smart. She's the top of our class. Even if the Greek gods aren't real, we act as they are. When I meant we, I meant about my other friends: Julia, Genesis and Chloe.

The five of us our the best of friends even if we have different personalities._  
_

The teacher with the weird accent talk about boring things. She always talk about nonsense. I could see some of my classmates falling asleep, even Sam was.

This is going to be a long day.

I walk to the cafeteria really fast. I'm hungry! Math took forever! And it doesn't help if your teacher has a sore throat. Honestly, she always has a sore throat. Not one time I went to her class, she doesn't.

I sat down at the table were my friends were sitting. "Sup people!" I greeted.

"Someone's in a happy mood" Genesis commented.

"Duh! I just finish the House of Hades! How can I not be happy?!" I sass.

"You just finish?" Sam asks. "I thought you were a fast reader."

"I am" I defended.

"Then how come you just finish it when you bought it last week?" she retorted. She needs to stop hanging around me or maybe not too much. She's becoming sassy.

"I just have a few problems at home" I answered, choosing my words carefully. Instantly, my friends heads snap towards me. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._

"Problems?" Julia asks. "Do you mean about you-know-who?"

I didn't answer, I just started eating my lunch. "But it's been seven years. It's not your fault" Sam reasoned._ It might as well be._

"Your mom still blames you?" Chloe asks.

"No. But I know she does, even if she doesn't tell me" I muttered sadly.

"Your mom doesn't blame you." Genesis said. "I know she won't She's not that ty-"

"You don't know her" I cut her off. "Look, just drop it, alright? I don't want to talk about it"

They finally stop asking questions and started eating their lunch. I kind of lost my appetite since they started that conversation. I don't want to remember that. Well, I really can't since I was just 6 or 7. But that doesn't mean I don't have a few flashbacks.

I shook that thought away. I don't need to remember that. I have nightmares thinking about it. But I still don't know _how_ or _why _it happened.

"I need to go" I said grabbing my bag.

"What? You can't cut school!" Sam scolded.

"I can and I will" I told her then left the cafeteria then the school. Mom would be so angry with me. I walk away from the school. Suddenly, my head hurt and I fell to the ground.

"_Home"_ something whispered. _"Go back,_ _home_"

The voice was gone and my vision cleared. I felt a hand on my shoulder then look at the person. It was a guy.

"Are you okay?" the guy ask.

"Ye-yeah, just a headache." I muttered. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I just fell to the ground like that.

The guy didn't look convince but he nodded. "Need a ride? A pretty lady like you shouldn't walk alone, especially if she has a headache."

He was flirting.

Gross.

"I'll pass." I snap. I walk pass him, seeing the look of shock on his face. Well, he should learn rejection. His ego needs to be crush. And he look eighteen! I am only thirteen.

I continued my way back home.

Home.

That's what the voice said. I need to go back home. Well, I'm already going there. It didn't need to remind me and embarrass me. But I have this feeling it wasn't talking about my house. It was something else.

Nah. I'm just stressing from all the homework and projects we have. It was just my imagination. Nothing serious.

I got my keys and went inside the house. Home, sweet home. I ran to my room then jump on my cozy bed. I need sleep. My eyes slowly close and I drifted of in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Yes. . . .yes. . . . she did? I'm so sorry, I didn't-. . . . Alright. . . . Thank you."

I groan. Why does my mom need to talk so loud? I heard her footsteps as she gets closer to my room. Great. What now?

"Juliene." I heard my mom say.

"What?" I ask annoyed getting up slowly. I saw her come close then she sat on my bed.

"You cut school. Why?"

"I-I had a headache." I use the same excuse that I told the guy. My mom raise her brow, not believing me but she didn't say anything.

"Okay. Well, you need to pack."

"Why?"

"We're having a vacation. I've won us tickets online."

"What about school?" I actually really don't care about it but I'm just curious.

"I've talk with the principal. She's okay with it."

"When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"What time?"

My mom smiled. "It's in the evening. Don't worry. You can go to the mall and tell your friends." Okay. At least I get to hang out with them before I go to someplace.

Wait, where are we even going?


	3. Chapter 3

Juliene's POV

"I can't believe your going to New York!" Julia screech. I cringed while my other friends did the same. We were in the mall eating ice cream. I was with my friends: Julia, Chloe, Sam and Genesis.

Julia is the crazy, wild and mischievous girl in our group. She has black hair and deep, blue, crystal eyes that sparkles when she thinks of a prank. She always pranks us and steals our wallets. She's the "I don't care" kind of person. She breaks a lot of rules but not the illegal stuff, more like the school stuff. If you need someone to steal, prank or even blackmail someone, Julia's your girl.

Chloe is the quiet, shy and the out of place girl. She has black hair and bloody red eyes that kinda looks deep into your soul. She rarely talks. She's never a people person though we always try to talk to her. There are times when she's really noisy but that's just rarely. She can hold grudges really long. One time Julia prank her and Chloe didn't talk or even looked at her for a two months. But she's really nice once you get to know her.

Sam is the super smart girl in our group. She also has black hair with blond streaks, which really grew. She didn't dyed them, they really grew from out of her head. And gray eyes, that looks like a storm when she's angry. Anyway, she's really smart. Ask her a question and she answers with a very long speech about stuff. I don't know. I barely listens to her. But she's very noisy and doesn't care about the rules like all of us. Want your homework done? Go to her.

Genesis is the funny, sarcastic and optimistic of the group. She has black hair (all of us has) and sea-green eyes that looks like the ocean. She's a swimmer. A great one. She has a lot of medals, first place. She's funny and optimistic. Very optimistic. When we're down, she always try to cheer us up. She's very loyal too. She loves her family and friends. She's one of a kind

All of us have different personalities but we get along well. We're like family. We treat each other like sisters even if we fight a few times.

"I'm surprise she even bought a ticket for me." I snorted. Instantly, my friends faces turned pitiful. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Juliene" Genesis started. " I'm sure your mother doesn't blame you for-" I cut her off.

"Yes, she does"

"She's you mom. She wouldn't blame you." Chloe says.

"She would." I whispered. Luckily none of them heard it. "Look, let's just have fun alright? I'm going to be gone for four months since summer is almost here. I don't think I will survive without you guys there."

"Don't be dramatic, Yen." Genesis rolled her eyes. I scrunched up my nose. I hate that nickname. I stuck my tongue at her. Yeah, childish but hey we're still kids even if we're thirteen, almost fourteen. Except for Julia who was twelve and was turning thirteen on June. I couldn't be for my friend's birthday. All of them actually. Sam is on May. Genesis and Julia on June. Last, me and Chloe on July. So you can say that Sam is the eldest. Julia is the youngest because she's born one year later.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Chloe asks. Her blood red eyes stare at me and I tried not to shiver from it. It looks scary yet beautiful. I get jealous of my friends eyes. Genesis has sea-green, Julia has blue crystal, Sam has gray and Chloe, as I mentioned before, has blood red eyes. But I accept my black dark eyes. It's unusual to have black eyes so I live up to having them.

It's not that bad actually. I get lost in them when I look at them in the mirror. You might think it's weird getting lost in your eyes but that's fine by me. Weird is my middle name. I wish. . . .

It's just so scary yet peaceful to look at. When I look in my eyes, I see flashes of my childhood. I don't know why or how, I just do. It's cool to see my childhood memories but I don't want to remember what happened to_him_. I can't take that. Especially the fear in his eyes. I could see the light in his eyes going away. Where death takes him away. Away from my mom, my brother and me.

"Juliene!" Julia snaps her fingers.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"You were spacing out while we were talking to you."

"I was?"

"Yes, you idiot." Sam rolls her eyes while I stuck my tongue at her.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Julia asks. I look at each of my friends and smirk.

This will be fun.

"DON'T COME BACK!" the security yelled, slamming the door mall shut.

"I can't believe you got us banned from the mall." Genesis says, disbelievingly.

"Again." she added as an after thought.

"Don't worry. You'll get unban when the security knows I'm not with you so you guys can go to the mall when I'm gone."

"It's boring without you." Julia whines.

"And it's quiet without you." I retorted.

"Meanie."

"Baby."

"At least I'm not the one who gets banned at every place she goes."

"Hey! I'm not banned at school." I pointed out

"That's because they actually need your mother's money." Julia counters.

"The dentist." I suggested.

"You have braces. They're not gonna ban you until they take your braces out." Julia retorts.

"The hospital?" I ask.

"They can't ban you there unless you do something really awful."

"The White House." I said stupidly. The White House? Seriously? That's the best place I could think of? I need to hang out with Sam and smart people more or maybe just sassy people.

"You haven't been to the White House _and_ I really believe they'd ban before you even get inside there."

"No way. I bet I could see and meet the president."

"In your dreams." Julia snorts.

"Yeah in _mine_. Not yours."

Julia was about to talk back when Chloe interrupts us. "Could you stop bickering? It's getting annoying. And where are we going now? We're banned from the mall."

"Well, we could always go to my place." Sam suggests. We stared at her. It's a very rare occasion for Sam to invite us at her house. I don't know why she doesn't want us to.

"Your place." all of us said.

* * *

"He's not gay." Julia and I immediately said.

"Nico _is_ gay." Genesis said.

"He isn't." Both of us said, instinctively. Honestly, I really don't care if he is. He's not real. He's just a fictional character. None of the demigods are real. They're just made up by Rick. Even if they are, I bet I wouldn't meet any of them. I'm just a mortal. Plain and simple.

_You are not_ a voice said in my head. Woah. I have a crazy imagination.

"I thought you don't like him anymore?" Sam asks me.

"I don't. It's just on instinct." I shrug.

"Nico's mine." Julia says, looking at all of us.

"You have a lot of fan girls to fight." Chloe commented. That's true. There are still who are really loyal and 'loves' Nico.

"Juliene will help me. She is my personal bodyguard" she joked.

"Don't worry. I'll kick anyone's butt for you." I wink at her. We busted out laughing at our corny joke. The three just look at us weirdly.

"They're insane." Sam shook her head.

We talk and chatted a few more before I went back to my house because my mom would kill me if we miss our flight.

I got my key out and went inside to hear my mother's voice yelling. "She'll be safe! Nothing will happen to her! She needs to go back where she belongs! It's the only place she'll be safe!"

I took a peek inside her room. She was yelling on her phone. Who was she talking to? "Don't use that tone with me young man!" my mom snap. My eyes widen. Jack?

Mustering the little courage I have, I said, "Can I talk to Jack?"

My mom stared at me in shock. "How long have you been listening?"

"I just heard the 'Don't use that tone with me young man'. Other than that, nothing." I lied. I'm a very good liar. It started when I was five. Ha! And they say kids don't lie.

"Fine, but don't take too long." my mom gave me the phone and went away muttering about a cab.

"Hey, bro!" I greeted.

"Yen?" he asks.

"Don't call me that. I hate that nickname." I frowned.

He laughs, "I know. So your going to New York."

"Yup." I said, cheerfully. I notice that my brother turned serious when he said New York. I wonder why?

"Stay with mom no matter what. Don't go to any strangers. Don't get in jail. Don't trust anyone-" I cut him off.

"I'm not a little kid. I know what to do and what not to do."

"I know. Just be safe." he says softly.

"Of course." I smiled. We hanged up after that. My mom was waiting outside for me. There was already a cab there.

My mom locked the front door of our house. As soon as she went inside the cab, the driver took off. It took a while to get to the airport since it was traffic but we eventually got there.

My mom ran for the gateway. How can she ran that fast? Oh yeah, she's thirty. She's still young. We showed the lady our passports and tickets. When she was satisfied, she beckoned us inside. We sat at our respective sits.

"Please put on your sit belt. We are about to take off." the pilot said through the speakers. All the passengers put on their sit belt. Slowly, we took off and I was only seeing little people, cars, and buildings.

New York here I come!

* * *

**AN:** **It's stupid. I have no clue where I was going with this. Some random words pop in my head and type them. This is really kind of stupid. But I updated! Yay!**

**By the way, I really don't think Nico's gay. He's just confuse. AND he HATES his feelings for Percy so he doesn't really want to have feelings for him. But if he didn't, Percy might have died. You guys read the HoH right? Well, some of you. . . .**


End file.
